There Are Mistborn in Death Note Now?
by teashadogs
Summary: My OC  Zara  discovers secrets about the world, with the help of BB and other DN characters, and comes face to face with Ruin. Set in a cross between both worlds. SPOILER ALERTS! But only for the Mistborn series ;
1. 1: Beginnings

**Hey everyone! This is Teasha-san here, and I've published this new crossover fanfic about Death Note and Mistborn!**

**Plus, I can confirm that it's the only one out there! Cudos to me for being original!**

**Of course, this also means that not many people will look at it.**

**But oh well! I could care less for once! People who actually read this, please enjoy, review, and message me.**

**Oh, and one more thing... uh, Kelsier? Could you come out here?**

**Kelsier: I'm not even alive right now! Why would you make me do this?**

**Teasha: I don't care if you're alive or not, you're awesome and I loved you in the books until you commited suicide!**

**Kelsier: Yeah, sorry about that by the way...**

**Teasha: No you're not.**

**Kelsier: You're right. Fine. Teasha-san does not own Mistborn or Death Note. Can I go back to God now?**

**Teasha: Oh, you mean Sazed? Alright, but**** when you come back bring cake this time!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Put one foot in front of the other," the girl, Zara, sang. Her black wavy hair swung back and forth as she skipped across the sidewalk. Her beige dress fell just past her knees, and jumped up and down every time she hit the ground. "And you'll be walking, walking just like me." She was on her way home from work. Even though she was sixteen, Zara worked full-time. One had to make a living in a great city like Tokyo, and ever since her parents died, Zara had had to fend for herself. She had even dropped school in the eighth grade to stay out of debt. It was handy being a mistborn sometimes. Zara could accept jobs no one else could, and say she was just a misting. She could be a thug or a coinshot or a lurcher for anyone who needed it, and got paid real money. But she was never a mistborn. Mistings were valuable in the world, but mistborn were practically legend. Maybe one of every million people would inherit full mistborn powers. And Zara did. So if anyone found out she was mistborn, <em>they<em> would find her. And she could not, would not, allow _them_ to find her.

Zara turned into the alley. It wasn't just any alley anymore, but her alley. Zara's alley. She hated to admit it, but she was homeless. After all, just because she was mistborn didn't mean she was rich or anything. She still had debts to pay off from staying in school so long.

She heard a sound behind her. A twig snap or something. Maybe a shuffle. But when she whirled around, she saw nothing.

Suspicious.

Zara burned tin to enhance senses, but she heard nothing anymore. Either it had been something not alive, or a very sneaky animal. Maybe a person. Zara kept going, but more carefully this time. Had _they_ found her already? Or was it something else?

She heard another sound.

And whirled around to look and see what it was.

There were two red eyes peeking out from the newly forming mist.

"AAAIIIEEEEE!" Zara screamed, stumbling backwards and landing on her butt. She flared pewter to keep herself from getting hurt.

"Shh!" whispered the eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Zara, backing away.

"It's okay, don't be afraid."

Zara burned bronze now. Was this person a misting, mistborn, or not one at all?

He was a pewterarm. A thug. He couldn't be mistborn, because he was only burning pewter. If he was mistborn he would burn copper to keep himself hidden from _them_.

The man stepped out from behind a crate, and stepped forward towards Zara. He was tallish, but not too tall because he slouched. He had messy dark hair, and large, blood red eyes. Zara stepped further back again.

"Don't be afraid of me," the man insisted. "Am I that scary looking?"

'Yes, yes you are.' Zara thought. She burned iron now, trying to create a quick escape route if needed. Blue allomantic lines appeared all around her, with one end touching Zara and another touching a piece of metal elsewhere. These lines only Zara could see.

"Please don't be afraid," the man insisted again. But Zara was afraid. Terrified. What if this man was with _them?_ If _they_ sent him then things would go downhill very quickly.

Zara pulled.

She pulled from a metal church spire far above her, causing Zara to fly into the air quickly. She didn't care how many people saw this, she was getting away from the man.

"Wait!" he shouted at her. But it was too late. Zara was already in the air, gripping the spire in her hands tightly. She would have to stay somewhere else for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did you like? Review and favorite please!<strong>

**I love you all if you do!**

**(JK I love you anyways, you amazing people!)**


	2. 2: Sharing Stories

**Teasha: So... Here's chapter 2! I know, it was soooo long before I updated, right?**

**Kelsier: Right. Oh, and I brought cake this time.**

**Teasha: Sweet! *Begins eating cake***

**Kelsier: You know the cake is a lie, right?**

**Teasha: Oh, just shut up and do the disclaimer.**

**Kelsier: Fine It's not like I've got anything better to do. Teasha-san does not own Mistborn or Death Note.**

**Teasha: Thanks! You want some cake?**

**Kelsier: You mean the cake I gave you...?**

**Teasha: Yes.**

* * *

><p>The mists were still out when Zara awoke. They were swirling around her body, never touching but still close. Most people didn't realize that misting and mistborn—mostly mistborn—attracted the mists like that.<p>

Zara sat up, holding her head. Normally, she would sleep in her comfortable alley which she had actually gotten used to, so it wasn't all that bad. But last night she had slept on top of an office building. Not quite as nice.

She looked out over the city. Sprawling Tokyo. It was so large and giant. One could feel lost simply because there were so many people. But not Zara, because to Zara, Tokyo was her home.

She stood up and looked over the edge of the building and jumped off the roof.

She burned copper, then iron and steel while dropping a small one-piece coin into the mists. When she pushed on it, it whizzed down into the mists until it hit the pavement. Then, Zara pushed on it carefully to lower herself onto the ground.

She burned pewter when she landed, and caught herself firmly on her feet. Then, she looked around, examining the area where she was.

Zara took off.

* * *

><p>Work had been as easy as always. The same dumb jobs over and over again. The same period of time in which to work. She even got free metal these days, to use for work. Easy.<p>

Turning the corner. Zara found herself back in her alley. The same one that the man had been in last night. She was afraid to go, though. The man may have been one of _them,_ and may have turned her into _them._ He may already know that she was a mistborn.

She burned copper to hide, then pewter and tin. Then, she took a step into the alley. She started walking, slowly and carefully.

A shuffle was picked up by her tin-enhanced ears.

"Who's there?" asked Zara. She could hear the person breathing now. Whoever it was must have known that she would find him, or her.

"Me again," said a man. The same one from before. Zara could tell because of the voice, and the large, blood red eyes. He stepped forward, holding is hand to her.

"I never properly introduced myself," he said, with a smile. "You may call me Beyond."

This time, Zara did not back away. She was obviously more powerful than this "Beyond." After all, she was mistborn, and he was a mere misting.

"Not as afraid today, are we?" said Beyond questioningly.

"No."

"Tell me, what is your name, young mistbon?"

Zara's eyes widened. He knew. How could he know she was mistborn already? Was he just that smart? Was that it?" she shook her head.

"Oh, come now," he encouraged.. "It's not like I'll turn you in to _them._ Why would I, when I am on the run myself?"

"You're hiding from _them_ as well?" asked Zara, increadulous.

Beyond nodded. "You see, there was once a time when I was a well sought after pewterarm," he explained. "But those times changed. A man—what was his name? Oh yes, it was L." Beyond laughed. "He was a misborn. And not only that, but he looks exactly like me, except for the eyes. But that didn't matter, because people were already seeing him jump through the mists. Like a little superhero or something. They recognized his face as my own. Hell, he was even wearing a mistcloak! Do you know how rare those things are? Not just that, but only the mistborn taken by _them_ get mistcloaks. But he wasn't taken by _them,_ because _they_ came after me. If he was with _them,_ _they_ wouldn't need to go after him. Or me, as they thought I was him.

"So, everyone found out that I was 'mistborn,' and ditched me. Because everyone knows that having a mistborn around means you could get taken and hurt by _them_ as well as the mistborn. So _they_ came and tried to take me. But I got away. I ran away before _they_ could find me. And now I'm living in this crap-hole."

"And you've been on the run every since, huh?" finished Zara.

"Yes," agreed Beyond. "On the run."

Zara sat down next to the wall, looking up at Beyond. "You can stay here if you want," she offered. "It's not great but it's hidden."

Beyond sat down next to her. "Thank you." He said. "You never told me your name, you know."

"Zara," she answered. "My name is Zara."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! So, you like? The plot is developing more, and I finally formally introduced Beyond!<strong>

**However, Kelsier will still be doing the disclaimers cuz he's just that cool.**

**Kelsier: WHAT?**

**Teasha: Cake?**


	3. 3: The Past

**Teasha: So here's chapter 3! Posted already!**

**Kelsier: Woo hoo!**

**Teasha: Time to par-tay!**

**Kelsier: Teasha-san does not own Mistborn or Death Note. Can I go now?**

**Teasha: No way, you crazy lunatic! Now let's dance!**

* * *

><p>Once, Nilima, Zara's mother, had told Zara about <em>them.<em> She said that _they_ worked for the government in the times of old. That once, a man known as the Lord Ruler had ruled over the world in tyranny and oppression. She said that the mountains spewed ash into the atmosphere, and the sun was red when it rose into the sky.

"And _they _were his soldiers. _They _were all powerful mistborn, who moved with lightning speed and killer reflexes. _They_ had these large metal spikes that stuck out of their head and through their eyes. And if any half-breed skaa with misting powers were found on the streets, you could be sure that _they_ would find and kill them. The Lord Ruler called them inquisitors.

"These inquisitors were evil to the bone. Not even the nobles liked them all that much. _They _enforced the laws of the Lord Ruler, so if anyone tried to rebel, you could be sure an inquisitor or two would come after you.

"When the Final Empire fell, only one inquisitor remained standing. And that one inquisitor is what led to our new government. It is a free people government, or at least that's what they call it. but don't let _them_ fool you. This government will never be known as free, because of what _they_ are still doing to us.

"_They _take mistborn. I don't know why, but I know that they do because your father was mistborn. He was so powerful, and sneaky, too. He snuck right under the noses of all those inquisitors one day, and brought back a mistcloak for you. That was when you were just turning one. He wanted you to have it, because we both knew that you would grow up to be a powerful mistborn.

"But your father wasn't careful enough. His favorite pastime was jumping through the mists. One day, he went out and never came back."

"What about my mistcloak, mommy? Where did it go?"

"He took it with him when he went out that one day. He said that _they_ were getting smarter, and that he needed some better cover in the mists. I guess that _they_ were smarter than him in the end."

"Mommy, do _they_ kill mistborn?"

"Honey, I'm not sure. Your father insisted that _they_ never killed mistborn, and were instead using them for some big government project. But to be honest, I wasn't sure if I believed him when he said that."

"Oh."

"So because of that, honey, you have to remember to never let _them_ get you. If _they_ capture you, I'm not sure what _they_ would do to you. Okay? Don't go looking for your dad. Do you understand?"

"Okay, mother."

* * *

><p>Zara awoke from the dream. "A dream about the past, huh?" she said to herself. "Maybe it's trying to warn me about something."<p>

"What?" asked Beyond, from the other side of the alley.

"Oh, nothing," said Zara offhandedly. "It was just a dream."

"Okay," Beyond murmured. "I'm going back to sleep."

Zara got up. "Okay, but I've got work to do," she said. "See you later."

Beyond lifted his hand up, then let it flop back down. 'What a lazy bum,' thought Zara as she started off towards her workplace.

She burned copper again, and then pewter to run faster and wake herself up. If her dream had been trying to warn her of anything, it was definitely that _they_ had found her and Beyond, and were coming to get them. Zara shook her head. She hoped it wasn't true, but she had learned something about her dreams and reality in the world. Her dreams were not random; they were always there for a reason. If not, then she wouldn't dream at all.

She took off to her workplace, though, hoping she herself was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong> **Tell me what you think**** or else I won't incorporate your ideas!**


	4. 4: Attack

**Kelsier: Teasha-san does not own Mistborn or Death Note. Let me leave.**

**Teasha: Never. If you even try I'll have my sister and best friend who are totally your fangirls attack and keep you here against your will.**

**Kelsier: I love you too.**

* * *

><p>Zara was on her way back from work. Again. She stepped carefully over the cracks in the sidewalk, stepping to the rhythm of the song playing back in her mind. She had always been a very sing-song type of person.<p>

About a block before she got to the alley, though, Beyond came running out.

"Beyond?" asked Zara, surprised. "What's wrong?"

"_THEM!"_ Beyond cried pointing toward the alley. From the alley, there were tall figures coming out. About two or three of them, with hoods covering their faces.

"Who are they?" asked Zara. "Why are they here?"

"It's _them!"_ Beyond insisted. "The inquisitors!" And suddenly, Zara understood the issue. She got this deep feeling in the pit of her stomach, as if all that was there was darkness. As if her world was about to be swallowed up by _them._ _The inquisitors._

"RUN!" cried Zara. She and Beyond both took off in the opposite direction from _them,_ running for their lives. Zara would not allow _them_ to take her like her father. And she would not allow beyond, her first friend she'd ever made since she was orphaned, to be taken away either. Not going to happen.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Beyond.

"Other than run?" finished Zara with an expression of horror coming from her face.

"Yeah, other than that," agreed Beyond.

"Don't let _them_ catch you," she panted. She was getting tired from running so long.

"Yeah, I knew that!" exclaimed Beyond, annoyed. "Other than that! Is there some special trick to not getting caught by _them?_"

"I don't know, ok?" Zara yelled back. "All I know is that my father was caught by these _animals,_ and we probably will be too."

"Your father was mistborn?"

Zara nodded. "In here!" she whispered, pulling him aside and through a door.

"Where are we?" asked Beyond. He looked around at the place. It looked like an abandoned building. The paint on the walls was peeling, and there was nothing in the entire room. No furniture at all. No hangings on the walls. Nothing.

"This was my old house," Zara looked down. "It used to be such a beautiful place, with a nice picture of the three of us right here." She motioned a place on the wall where a hook was. "But when mom died, I couldn't afford to live here anymore. People tried to take me into an orphanage, but I knew that if they did, they would find out I was mistborn. And if they knew, then they would turn me over. Having a mistborn in the family is bad luck, you know."

"Yeah, I know," agreed Beyond.

A bang was heard on the door. Then another, until all Zara could hear was the banging of the door. "OPEN UP!" someone shouted. "WE NEED TO KNOW IF THERE'S ANY REFUGEES IN HERE!"

"Should I open it?" asked Zara.

"If you don't they'll break it down," Beyond rationalized.

"Okay." Zara opened the door and looked outside.

"What is it?"

The door was opened to reveal three inquisitors. All had their hoods down, and spikes had been clearly driven into their skulls and through the eyes. 'My god, how are _they_ still alive?' Zara thought, paling with horror. The one in front looked up at her and Beyond, with a clear sense of recognition. _They_ knew who Zara and Beyond were.

"Wait," the one in the front said. "You're Quentin's daughter, aren't you?" he pointed to Zara. Zara backed away slowly.

"I knew it!" one of the others said. "I knew his daughter was going to be mistborn! I told you we should have investigated his family!"

"Quiet," the one in front ordered. He was obviously the leader of the group. "How did you end up with him?" he asked, pointing to Beyond.

"Does it matter?" the one who had interrupted before interrupted. Again. "This just makes our jobs that much easier! Let's take them and leave!"

Zara felt her wrist grabbed by Beyond, who was behind her. "We have to get out of here," he whispered to her.

"I heard that!" shouted the lead inquisitor. "What, do you think we can't use tin?"

Zara burned iron and pulled. As she did, she whipped out of the room, towards a spire and over the inquisitor's heads, Beyond still holding her wrist. She burned pewter and steel when she caught herself on the spire. Forget about hiding, _they_ already knew where she was.

_They_ came after her. Well, duh, she knew that they would. Zara steel pushed off the spire and onto the roof of one of the smaller buildings.

"You have to get away from me," she insisted. "If you do it'll be harder for them to get us both." Beyond nodded and dropped down the roof of the building.

The inquisitors obviously noticed this, as they split up. Two went after Beyond, and one stayed on Zara's tail. Great.

Zara jumped down from the building, then dropped a coin and shot a bit sideways and up to the top of a skyscraper. How was she supposed to defeat these _things?_

The inquisitor didn't fall for her trick. He just jumped up to the skyscraper, and got there before Zara. So when Zara got there he was reaching for her. She couldn't let him touch her. She steel pushed away from the building and shot backwards. Right into another inquisitor.

'What?' she thought. 'When did he get there?' she tried to push away from him…

Only to find that all her metals were gone.

It was a good thing she was on a roof and not in midair. But how…?

"You're coming with me," the man said gruffly. He grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder in one fluid motion, like a potato sack. Then, he jumped off the roof and down onto the ground. The pavement cracked under his feet.

"LET ME GO!" Zara shouted. "LET GO OF ME!"

The inquisitor smirked. "But don't you want to see your father?"

The last thing Zara saw was blackness.


	5. 5: Inquisitors and the Home Base

**Teasha: I've been making even more progress, and to celebrate, I've brought a special guest along today. Introduce us, Kelsier!**

**Kelsier: Fine. Everyone, meet Vin.**

**Vin: Hi everyone, how have you been Teasha-chan?**

**Teasha: I've been good. I like writing this story. How have you been, Vin-chan?**

**Vin: I've had so much fun up in heaven with everyone. Spook made it up there in the end, although it took long enough. The lucky butt, he got to live long. Plus, there's Sazed.**

**Teasha: So, Kelsier, why haven't you done the disclaimer yet?**

**Kelsier: Dammit, I was hoping you'd forget!**

**Teasha: I never forget! Now go!**

**Kelsier: Teasha-san does not own Mistborn or Death Note. Can I go talk to Elend now? The kid's gotten a lot better since I died.**

**Teasha: Fine. I'll just talk with Vin. After all, she is just that much better than you.**

**Kelsier: Shut up!**

* * *

><p>"You have to let her go!" a man shouted. He looked around forty, maybe more, and had a scruffy brown beard to compliment his brunette hair and dark green eyes. His concerned expression covered his entire face, though, making him seem even older than he was.<p>

"There is no excuse," the inquisitor barked at him. "If you hide people from us, especially mistborn, someone ends up hurt."

"But you won't punish her, right?" asked the man.

The inquisitor smiled evilly at the man. "Now why would I do that? After all, it's your fault, is it not?"

The man's face paled. "What will you do with me?" he asked.

"Nothing, for now," answered the inquisitor. "After all, we still need you."

And with that, the inquisitor left the room. The man was left in depression, staring down at the floor on which he sat.

A smile formed on the inquisitors lips. Oh, how he loved torturing people like that. They pretended to be all high and mighty with their overflowing charisma and confidence. But once all that was taken away, they were stripped to nothing and left to wither and die. The inquisitors loved seeing that happen to once rebellious people. They loved it when people learned their place.

The inquisitor's footsteps echoed down the hall, reminding him of that one day, long ago, when he had become an inquisitor. The day he was forced down this very hall, into a room right on the side with a metal door. Bodies had been thrown upon him—live people—who were then killed for his newfound inquisitor powers. Screams could be heard throughout the entire building. And the dark red blood of the sacrifices had spattered the floor in a glorious painting of the world. One day, that man would go through the same punishment, but he would not be the one to survive.

Another inquisitor walked out from a door on his left.

"She's awake!" he said enthusiastically.

"Good."

"So what do we do, boss?"

"Take me to her."

The lesser ranking inquisitor led the other through the hallways and down a set of spiral stairs. _They_ were keeping her pretty far down. She must be dangerous. She might even be able to be used in a way other than as a sacrifice to the greater cause.

"Here she is, sir," he stopped at a large prison-like door with metal bars.

"Thank you," the boss nodded, smiling. The other quickly scurried off, probably trying to avoid his boss. After all, higher authority people were allowed to strip lower ranking inquisitors of their powers. Of course, that would cause them to die. And no one wants to die, right?

The inquisitor walked into the room. On one side was another inquisitor—Marsh—and on the other side was a girl chained to the wall. She had dark, wavy hair that cascaded to her waist, and was wearing a simple commoner's dress of black cloth. Her vibrant green eyes burned with hatred at Marsh, which was understandable from her point of view. After all, she had been captured and taken here.

"Carlyle?" asked Marsh. "Is that you?"

Carlyle nodded. "Yes, it's me. You shouldn't need me to tell you."

"Oh, I'm sorry," responded Marsh. "I must be getting old. A few hundred years is enough to wear down the mind, you know."

"So who's this?" asked Carlyle.

"New mistborn," responded Marsh. "She was just captured yesterday. Her name's Zara."

"Zara, huh? Funny name."

"Shut up," Zara muttered under her breath.

"You shut up, you bitch," replied Carlyle angrily.

"Now now," soothed Marsh. "No need to get angry here. Zara's got a perfectly good reason for acting the way she is."

"Like hell I do," Muttered Zara again.

"So what did you want me here for?" asked Carlyle.

"I want you to escort princess here to where she'll be staying for the next few weeks, until we find a better place for her or she likes it there," replied Marsh coolly. "Run along now."

Carlyle swore under his breath, but walked over to Zara and unchained her. He threw her over his shoulder in one fluid motion, then started walking out.

"You better not drop me," Zara said.

"Oh, that's the last thing I'd ever do," said Carlyle sarcastically. "Let's go."

He walked out of the room with Zara on his shoulder, and turned right.

"Bye now!" waved Marsh.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like? Review and Vin may teach you some amazing mistborn move! Or maybe I'll just make Kelsier give you a hug.<strong>

**:3**


	6. 6: Roommates

**Teasha: So are you excited?**

**Kelsier: Why should I be? You dragged me back here.**

**Teasha: I'm finally going to introduce most of the Death Note characters, since they're actually alive!**

**Kelsier: Shut up! I killed myself for the greater good, ok?**

**Teasha: Oh, relax, I wasn't talking about you.**

**Kelsier: You implied it!**

**Teasha: Disclaimer!**

**Kelsier: Fine. I'm geting used to this anyways. Teasha-san does not own Mistborn or Death Note. Can we get to the story?**

**Teasha: YESH! Let's go!**

* * *

><p>Zara did not like being carried. Especially not potato-sack style by a spiky inquisitor named Carlyle. It reminded her of Twilight.<p>

Carlyle did not like carrying anyone. Especially not new mistborn who rebelled against him because they thought they were strong. Incidentally, he really didn't like carrying Zara.

_And so the hatred begins._

He looked up at the stairwell. The same one he had come down before, with the spiral stairs. Why did he have to carry Zara up so many flights of stairs?

"Why'd you stop?" asked Zara.

Carlyle growled. "Shut up! Just wait until we get there."

"Hmpf," Zara pouted. However, she stayed quiet. She supposed that it would be bad to tick off this inquisitor. The other one—Marsh—had a much better temper.

As Carlyle started up the stairs, though, only one thought came to Zara's mind: _This is real fun, having someone to carry you around everywhere._

Finally, Carlyle reached the top of his third flight of stairs and began to turn left, getting off.

"Where are we going?" asked Zara.

"Shut up," muttered the inquisitor. "Like I said, you'll see when we get there."

So he kept walking through the hallways. As they passed through, though, Zara couldn't help but become fixated on the sparkling obsidian in glass cases. Obsidian statues, stones, daggers. Too many to even count.

"What are all those for?" asked Zara.

Carlyle didn't answer.

"Carlyle?"

"Those are for something for which you have no knowledge of, nor do you need to have knowledge of," he finally answered, avoiding the question stealthily. "Let's get going."

So they kept walking. As they walked, though, the obsidian trail became more dilute, and other crystals started to replace the obsidian in the cases along the hall.

Carlyle, with Zara in tow, reached a door. This door was made up of thick silver—because silver was one of the few metals impervious to allomancy. The entire door was also covered in silver gears that were probably used as some type of lock.

Carlyle set Zara down and reached into his pocket, producing a large key, like the type used for cellar doors in old movies. He inserted the key into the key hole, and let go. The key twisted of its own power, causing the gears to spin around.

The door opened.

Zara heard a crash before she even entered the room.

"Oh great," said Carlyle. "They're at it again."

"Huh?" asked Zara.

"Just go in." Carlyle pushed Zara into the room and closed the door behind her. Whew. Got that over with.

Zara stood, in shock, at the closed door. 'That's it?' she thought.

"Hey, you must be our new roommate!" shouted someone behind Zara. She turned around meekly to face a boy, probably 17 or 18, who was looking at her expectantly. He had a blonde bob cut with bangs that made him look very much like a girl, and was wearing black sweatpants with a leather sleeveless vest.

"Don't scare her, Mello," said another boy, accusingly. This boy had red hair and was wearing a pair of goggles around his head as if they were a headband. He was also wearing black sweatpants, like the other boy, but was wearing a black and white striped shirt instead of a vest.

"Mello," Zara heard another boy say. He looked as if he was albino, with his white hair and pale skin, but he had dark blue eyes. He was probably around 14 or 15 years old. Unlike the other two, he was wearing white sweatpants and a white button down shirt. He looked down at a messy pile of building blocks in front of him. "You destroyed my clock tower."

"Well you deserved it," Mello taunted.

"No he didn't," argued the red head.

"Well, what did he do?" asked Zara.

"He told Mello the truth," answered a girl's voice. Zara turned to see a blonde girl and a brown haired boy—they were probably around 18 or 19—walk into the room. The girl had pigtails in her hair and was clutching the man's arm to her chest protectively. She was wearing a brown dress, while the boy was wearing black sweatpants like the other two.

"Oh shut up, Misa," said Mello. "No one wants a bitch like you around right now."

The girl gasped dramatically. "Light!" she complained to the boy she was holding. "Mello called Misa-Misa a bad word!"

Mello and the red head both facepalmed.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Zara interrupted.

"He told Mello _the truth,"_ repeated the boy—Light?—as if that explained everything.

"The truth?" repeated Zara.

"The truth about this place," said the albino boy. "And why we're here. I figured it was time for him to know."

"Huh?"

"Never mind," said the red head quickly, as if he was trying to avoid a fight.

"Okay then…" trailed off Zara, feeling confused.

"So who are you, exactly?" asked the brown haired boy. Was it Light?

"Um, my name is Zara, but I'm not actually sure why I'm here at all," she answered.

"Are you a mistborn?" asked the albino.

"Yeah—"

"Then that's why you're here," he finished, interrupting Zara. "This is the Mistborn Room, ages 15 to 20. You must be our new roommate."

"Ooh!" squealed the Misa girl. "Misa-Misa's always wanted a female roommate! We can share girl stories and have gossip talk for only us girls!"

_Oh great,_ thought Zara. _This freak is the only girl. This will be a long night._

Misa grabbed Zara's wrist and pulled her towards the beds. "Come, come," she encouraged. "Misa wants to show you our beds!" She led Zara to a bunk bed, with one bed on top and one on bottom. The top one was already covered in a hot pink comforter and pillow set, with hot pink sheets. Misa had even bedazzled some of the bed itself.

"Misa gets top!" she cried as she climbed up the ladder and flopped onto the hot pink bed.

"Um, sure," Zara agreed. She was relieved she wouldn't have to sleep on the pink sea. She hated the color pink.

This would be a long time, living here.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelsier: Ok, is it just me or does everyone hate Misa?<strong>

**Teasha: Everyone hates Misa.**

**Kelsier: Oh.**

**...**

**That poor girl.**

**Teasha: Why do you say that? She deserves it for how stupid she is!**

**Kelsier: You're so mean.**

**Teasha: True, that's why I can torture my characters so easily.**

**Review and Message!**


	7. 7: Questions

_****_**Ok, get ready for a boring chapter. One so boring that I didn't even force Kelsier to come along. But it's important anyways, so just read it.**

**I do not own Mistborn or Death Note.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Iron:<strong>__ Pulls on nearby sources of metal; stores physical weight. An "Ironpull" is when an allomancer pulls on a metal while burning iron. If the metallic item is lighter than the user, it is pulled toward the user and the user acts as an anchor. If the metallic item is heavier than the user, the user is pulled toward it, and acts as an anchor. A misting that burns iron is known as a "Lurcher."_

_**Steel:**__ Pushes on nearby sources of metal; stores physical speed. A "Steelpush" is when an allomancer pushes on a metal while burning steel. It the metallic item is lighter than the user, it is pushed away from the user and the user acts as an anchor. If the metallic item is heavier than the user, the user is pushed back, and the item acts as the anchor. A misting that burns steel is known as a "Coinshot."_

"I already knew that," Zara said to herself. She was reading one of the many research books on allomancy in her room. She had been wandering around, trying to find something to do, and had stumbled across the bookshelf. She hadn't been big into reading in her younger years, but the book on allomancy had intrigued her. She had never read a book that explained it all; she had learned from experience.

She flipped through the book, trying to find something that was different. And then she spotted something.

_**Atium:**__ Sees into another person's future; stores age. A metal with god-like powers. It could make a person practically invincible. Was said to be mined at a place called "The Pits of Hathsin" in the days of the Final Empire. However, it has long since been extinct in the world, and has become only a legend. There were never reports of misting who could burn atium, although it has been thought of in theory. It is said that the Lord ruler stayed immortal by using a combination of allomancy and feruchemy, as well as the metal atium. He burned it, but instead was able to unlock the power of limitless age rather than the traditional power of seeing into another person's future._

"Now that's interesting," Zara said to herself. She had never heard of this "atium" metal, or how the Lord Ruler had stayed young for so long. And what was that mention about "feruchemy?" what exactly was feruchemy, anyways? Zara had never heard of such a thing. She flipped another page.

_**Malatium:**__ Sees into another person's past; stores are unknown. Was once known as the legendary "Eleventh Metal." It is said that it was used to defeat the Lord Ruler and officially collapse the Final Empire. However, it also became known as a "God Metal" along with atium, because it was no longer seen after the collapse of the Final Empire._

Zara looked up from the book. She had never heard of malatium, either. Did it really exist, or was it just a myth inspired by those who defeated the Lord Ruler? And what was up with this feruchemy business?

She got up and looked around, spotting the albino (she still hadn't learned his name yet,) and Matt, the red head. She walked up to the albino boy, figuring he might know what all this business was about atium, malatium, and feruchemy. After all, he had been the one to tell her why she was here, and why the others were, too.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

He looked up at her from his card house. It was already over 2 feet high, with a balcony. "Yes?" he asked.

"Do you know what these words mean?" she asked.

He cocked his head in confusion. "What words?"

"Oh!" she pointed to the book. "These ones right here. Atium, malatium, and feruchemy."

He looked at them more closely, then took the book from her hands to stare even closer at the words. "I don't know," he mumbled. "I mean, I've heard these words before. The inquisitors were talking about them. But it was never actually explained. Especially this feruchemy business."

"Really?" asked Zara.

"Yeah," agreed the albino. "And one more thing." He pointed to the beginning of the steel section of the book. "Why do you think it says that steel 'stores physical speed?'"

Zara took the book from his hands, looking closer. "I don't know…" she trailed off.

"Just something to think about later," he said. "Now if you'll excuse me…" he waved his hand at her as he got back to his card house. It looked like he was trying to make it into a real house shape—something Zara had never done before.

She walked back over to where she had been reading—a corner by the bookshelf. She had ended up reading that book to find answers to questions about allomancy, so why did she come up with more questions than answers now? What was feruchemy? Did it have to do with why the steel section said "stores physical speed?" Or was it something else; something she had no knowledge of? Also, she hadn't realized the Lord Ruler had used anything other than very powerful allomancy to keep himself young. If anything, Zara had believed it was because he was just that powerful and had a connection with god.

She opened the book again.

_**Tin:**__ Increases senses; stores senses. __**Pewter:**__ Increases physical abilities; stores physical strength. _

_**Zinc:**__ Riots emotions; stores mental speed. __**Brass:**__ Soothens emotions; stores warmth. __**Copper:**__ Hides allomantic pulses; stores memories. __**Bronze:**__ Allows one to hear allomantic pulses; stores wakefulness. _

_**Cadium:**__ Slows down time; stores breath. __**Bendalloy:**__ Speeds up time; stores energy. __**Gold:**__ Reavels your past self; stores health. __**Electrum:**__ Reveals your own future; stores determination._

_**Chronium:**__ Wipes allomantic reserves of target; stores fortune. __**Nicrosil:**__ Enhances allomantic burn of target; stores investiture. __**Aluminum:**__ Wipes internal allomantic reserves; stores identity. __**Duralumin:**__ Enhances the next metal burned; stores connection._

They all had it. they all said "stores something." And it was always different, for each metal. But why? How could someone ever store "connection" or "warmth" or "breath?" Zara pondered this for a while.

She had heard of all the metals before, except atium and malatium, but those didn't really count. However, quite a few were too rare to be found for someone like her. Bendalloy , zinc, and brass had been too expensive for her family, ever since she was born. Also, the price had sky-rocketed ever since. Plus, duralumin was almost impossible to find since only mistborn ever used it, and mistborn were always taken by the inquisitors.

However, when she thought about it, chromium explained why Zara had reached to her metals during her fight with the inquisitors to find that they were gone.

There were too many questions for Zara, though. Too many to think about and too many to answer. Zara felt as though the answers were so high in the clouds and so far away that she would never reach them in her life. But she would try to find out, because she needed to know now.

What is feruchemy?


	8. 8: L

**Teasha: Ok everyone, this is the moment you've all been waiting for!**

**Kelsier: Really? I get to be freed and go back to heaven?**

**Teasha: Not that. I'm finally formally introducing L!**

**Kelsier: Oh. Who's that?**

**Teasha: You don't even deserve to do the disclaimer this time.**

**Kelsier: YES!**

**Teasha: But do it anyways.**

**Kelsier: I knew it. Alright, Teasha-san does not own Mistborn or Death Note.**

* * *

><p>Near the albino looked over at Zara and smiled. She had fallen asleep while reading the allomancy books from the bookshelf, and was now buried in a pile of 7 or more books. Plus, there was another pile of books next to her—ten or so—that looked as if they were intended to be read. How late did she stay up last night, reading and analyzing those books? How many books had she found and read, only to find nothing. Near would know there was nothing on them, because he had looked himself, a while ago.<p>

He stepped forward to wake her, but then thought it might be best to let her sleep. After all, if he woke her now she would most likely go back to reading even more. She needed to sleep, and stop pushing herself for a bit.

"Wow, what was she doing last night?" asked Light, coming up from behind Near. He stepped forward as if to wake Zara.

"Don't wake her up," Near objected. Light stopped, his hand inches from her shoulder. "She was reading books on allomancy all last night."

"Why?" asked Light. "Isn't she already an allomancer?"

Near nodded. "Yes, but apparently she found some words that confused her in one of the books. She was trying to determine their meaning."

"What words?" asked Light.

"Atium, malatium, and feruchemy," answered Near.

Light stood up and started walking away from Zara. "I've never heard of those before," he said with confusion.

"I'm not surprised." Near got up and followed Light. "Today was the day L was supposed to come, right?"

"Right," agreed Light. "He wanted to show us something."

Near looked back at Zara. "We should probably take her."

"You think so?" asked Light. Near nodded. "L's not going to be happy."

"Well, he said it was something that all mistborn should know about," said Near defensively. "Plus, we can't leave her here alone. _They_ would be suspicious."

"She's got Misa," Light said.

"Misa is hardly important enough to even be here," said Near. "She could escape and _they_ wouldn't even care. They only took her because she was with you."

"But some of the things L likes to show us can be… dangerous," Light argued, trying to find the right words.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," said Near offhandedly. "After all, she is mistborn. Plus, she's wearing black," he pointed out. Light looked at her, for the first time noting the black dress she wore. How was she already wearing that? Wasn't she a newbie? The mistborn captured by inquisitors had a code of dress, which was represented by what colors they wore. The colors indicated how skilled they were with allomancy, or how smart they were. Usually both. The lowest level was brown (which was where Misa was), then green, blue, black, and finally, white. Near was the only one in the facility, out of all the adults and kids, that wore white. Although if L was ever captured, he would wear white, too.

Matt entered the room from his door, making soft pit-pats on the floor. Mello followed soon after. "When is L coming?" asked Mello, irritated.

"We've been waiting for almost two hours," Matt complained. "Is he coming or not?"

"Shhh," Near whispered as he pointed to Zara, asleep. "He should be coming soon. He said two o' clock, right?"

"Why is Zara asleep in a pile of books?" asked Mello.

"Research," answered Light. "And it's two o' clock now."

"It's not my fault that he's always late," said Near defensively. "Talk to L when he gets here."

"When who gets here?" a soft voice asked. Everyone whirled around to see Zara sitting up under her books, yawing. "Is it the inquisitors?"

"No, um…" Light started.

Mello grabbed Light and Near and turned them so that they were in a circle with him and Matt. "What are we going to do about her?" he asked, in a whisper.

"I thought we'd just bring her," answered Near.

"We can't do that," Argued Matt.

"Why not?" asked Light, coming to Near's aid. "We've taken Misa before."

"But Misa's had more experience," said Mello. "Plus, L said today was supposed to be especially dangerous. He wouldn't be happy if we brought along some newbie with us."

"She's wearing black," pointed out Near. "Plus, L said that all mistborn should know about this one."

"I said no!" shouted Mello.

"I do not agree, Mr. Mello," said Zara. Everyone turned to look at her, mouth open wide. "What? You guys were speaking pretty loudly. Just because we don't have any metal here doesn't mean that I couldn't hear you."

"Oh, Near-chan!" another voice called from the window.

"Oh great, he's here already," said Near. Light could easily identify the mental facepalm.

"I can hear you," the voice called again as Near walked towards the window. "Or did you forget that I actually have metal?"

Near opened the window to reveal a figure with messy black hair and large eyes, sitting on the windowsill in a crouch position.

"Beyond…?" asked Zara, confused. The man looked exactly like him, even down to the—wait, no. This man had different colored eyes. His eyes were large and black, with dark circles under them instead of red eyes. Then she remembered what Beyond had told her. That there was a man out there who looked exactly like him, save for the eyes. That this man was mistborn. That he was being hunted and was not captured by the inquisitors. That his name was L. "Wait, no… L?" she corrected herself.

The man looked at her, cocking his head to the side. "So Beyond is still alive, huh?" he said to her. "But how did you know my name…?"

"Wait, who's still alive?" asked Mello.

"I'll explain later," said L, quickly.

"But how did you know who he was?" Near asked Zara.

"Beyond told me that there was someone out there who looked like him, save for the eyes," she explained. "He told me that he—you—" she pointed to the L. "—were mistborn, and that you were still being hunted by the inquisitors because they couldn't catch you. He said you were the reason they were hunting him."

L stared at the girl, Zara. "You must be a lot smarter than you seem to be wearing black," he pointed out. "But that's not completely true."

"Huh?" she asked.

"So I guess she's coming with us, then?" assumed L.

"Absolutely not!" shouted Mello. "It's far too dangerous for a newbie."

"I'm sure it's not all that bad," L insisted, unworried. "And besides, all of you will be there to protect her, right? Plus, I brought some metal for you."

"How did you bring metal here?" asked Zara.

"Well, when you're as experienced as I am, you tend to learn all sorts of techniques in sneaking and smuggling," he said. "Plus, _they_ don't even know I'm here, so I've got a bonus."

"I see…" she trailed off. "So am I really coming?"

"Only if you want to," L responded.

She nodded. "I'd love to get out of here for a bit," she agreed. "But I do have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"Do you know what atium, malatium or feruchemy are?"

* * *

><p><strong>So does he? Or does he not? You're lucky I update quickly cuz if I didn't you'd all be in for a long, terrible wait.<strong>


	9. 9: The Secrets of Them

**Kelsier: Teasha-san does not own Mistborn or Death Note. Was that quick enough?**

**Teasha: Yes, good job. Enjoy, people!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Recap:<span>

_ "Do you know what atium, malatium, or feruchemy are?"_

* * *

><p>L paused, looking at her carefully. Eyeing her every breath. "Where did you hear those words before?" he finally asked, as if being careful of every word that came out of his mouth.<p>

"Oh, I found them in a book," Zara answered. "I asked , um…" she pointed to Near. "…him about them, but he said he didn't know."

"Oh," said L. "Well his name is Near. And what's yours?"

"Zara," she answered. "But you never answered my—"

She was cut off by L. "So let's get going, shall we?" he changed the subject. "Now where is Misa?"

"Off somewhere else, which I am perfectly fine with by the way," Light answered.

"Wait, but isn't she your girlfriend?" asked Zara. Everyone froze, looking at Zara.

Finally, Light broke the silence. "I guess you could say that," he started. "But to be honest, I can't really stand her."

"She's kinda obsessed," added Mello.

"Oh."

"But Misa not being here, that could be bad," muttered L under his breath. "Do you know where she went, exactly?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure," Light answered, uncomfortably. "She was gone when we woke up. But she does that, occasionally, right? I didn't think anything of it."

"She normally does this?" asked L.

"Yes," answered Mello. "It's kind of a relief for her not to be here. But she always comes back anyways, so it can't be too bad, right?"

"I see…" L trailed off. "It may be her…" his last words were too soft for Zara to hear. It was too bad she didn't have L's tin yet, because as she leaned forward to listen, all she heard was nothing.

"So, shall we go?" asked Matt. "Where are we headed, anyways?"

"It's a secret," said L, raising a finger to his lips. "You'll have to follow me closely, and be wary of any signs of an inquisitor. They may be patrolling the area, but usually they don't bother. Just be careful." He handed everyone a vial. It was a mixture of metal flakes and water. Normally, alcohol worked best, but water was often safest, especially when dealing with teenagers. This L person must be smarter than he looked.

"Okay, this is most of the metal I have," he said as everyone downed their vials. "I wasn't counting on an extra person here, so I still have metal left, but be careful." He handed a vial to Near and one to Light. "Everyone who has an extra vial will be on protocol, okay? As in, protect the others. We don't want people running out of metal halfway through this, but it should be enough to get there and back."

Everyone nodded, and Near and Light downed their extra vials of metal. L took the remaining two and placed them in his belt. "Let's go."

He crawled out of the window first, then dropped a coin down and jumped off the ledge to make room for everyone else. As he lowered himself to the ground, Light prepared to go through. Soon enough, everyone was on the ground, burning metals. Zara had missed the heightened senses that tin gave her, and had missed the warmth of feelings in the chest that pewter gave her. She smiled brightly as she looked at the others.

L raised three fingers, then counted them off silently. _Three, two, one._ And he was off, running through the grass outside of the building they had been in. Zara hadn't realized how huge it was from the inside, but could easily see it now. It towered over her and the others, but even so, she could see herself jumping up onto it while burning steel. If only she could right now.

She chased the others as fast as she could. Pewter really did change one's abilities. Even a trained runner wouldn't have been able to keep up with her right now.

L dropped a coin, jumping almost halfway up the height of the building. The others behind him also dropped coins, following him at a breakneck speed. It was then that Zara realized she didn't have any coins. _Crap,_ she thought. _I'm done for already!_

Then, she felt a hand grab her waist. She turned around to see that Mello had been behind her. He dropped one of his coins, raising them up higher into the air. Zara looked down, realizing how scary it was to jump like this. She felt as if she had no control over where she was going.

"Thanks," she muttered anyways. If it wasn't for him she would have been far too behind, even if she did use their coins.

Once they were high enough, Zara realized that the others had stopped. "Is this it?" she asked, in a whisper. L nodded, pointing to the window they were crowding around. Zara looked closer, until she saw… a small room, with metal walls and a large metal door.

"What is this?" she asked.

L pointed at the room again. "Wait and you'll see."

She looked closer. There was no one in the room, but even so, her tin enhanced ears could pick up screaming. The screaming of a woman. The doors burst open to reveal two inquisitors dragging a woman into the room. Behind them, another person was dragged into the room, but this person was not screaming. He was quiet. Serene.

The inquisitors dragged them both over to the metal table in the center of the room. They laid the man on top of it, then the screaming woman on top of the man. She struggled, but was no match for the inquisitor pinning her down. Then, the other one walked over to the side of the room and brought out a hammer and a large, metal spike. Zara recognized what the spike was made of. It was pewter.

The inquisitor brought over the spike and placed it calmly onto the woman. It was smiling. Now the woman was struggling furiously, calling out and pleading for help. Zara could see what was coming next. Even the man struggled, crying out that he didn't want it anymore. Telling them to stop.

The inquisitor with the hammer raised it, then beat it down into the woman. It went directly through the woman and into the man. They both screamed, but that only caused the inquisitors to smile even more.

"Hemalurgy," L spat quietly. "What a disgusting art."

Zara eyes widened as both the man and the woman screamed even louder. Then, the woman stopped. She was dead. The inquisitors pulled the dead woman off of the man, revealing the pewter spike, which was driven straight through the man's left eye. He clawed at it, yelling for the pain to stop. But he was alive, somehow. He should be dead.

"Do you wish to continue?" asked one of the inquisitors, the one who had pound the spike.

Although the man was still screaming, something seemed to… overcome his senses and personality. And that thing said "Yes." So they nodded, and the one who had held down the woman left the room.

"What was that?" asked Zara, horrified.

"That was hemalurgy," answered L. "It is how you make inquisitors."

"But how are they still alive?" she asked.

"Hemalurgy is a… special art," he said. "It is the art of stealing allomantic and feruchemical abilities. So, for instance, that man can now store physical strength with pewter."

"You never explained feruchemy," she said, confused.

"Oh," said L. "Then all you really need to know is that it requires two people. One who has allomantic or feruchemical abilities and one who does not. The only downside to this disgusting art is that it requires for the allomancer or feruchemist to die."

"So… every spike on an inquisitor shows how many people died for it to be that way?" she asked, looking down at the man with one spike in his eye. He wasn't screaming anymore.

"Correct," agreed L.

"I can't believe you showed this to her," spat Mello, next to Zara.

"I'm sorry?" said L, taken aback.

"She didn't need to know this," he argued. "She didn't need to know how… disgusting those creatures are."

"Well, my teacher once told me that even if something is disgusting and terrible," he explained. "Even if it's something you wish you could forget, you still need to know it, because you're not going to be able to avoid it. Such as now…"

"Huh?" asked both Zara and Mello.

"Listen closely," clarified L. Zara could hear more screaming. And it was coming her way.

* * *

><p><strong>AHAHAHAHA, cliffhanger! Don't you love me?<strong>


	10. 10: Voices

**I know, it was a cliffhanger last time. Just deal with it, ok?**

**I do not own Mistborn or Death Note.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Recap:<span>

_ Zara could hear more screaming. And it was coming her way._

* * *

><p>Zara's eyes widened in fear, and her eyebrows arched even farther than before. "Another person?" she whispered in horror. "How many people are going to die? How many people are we going to see get murdered?"<p>

L looked at her, putting a finger to his lips. "Shh," he whispered back. "Wait and see." the screaming was getting closer and closer. Louder and more distinct, and even more… familiar. Zara flared her tin, heightening her senses further. Suddenly she could feel every single thread in her scratchy dress and taste the scent of blood in the air. But she could also hear the screaming better. She was positive she had heard that voice before, but where…?

And then it clicked. And the doors opened.

Beyond.

He was standing in between two inquisitors, who were both griping his arms forcefully. He had dark circles under his red eyes, as if he hadn't slept enough recently. His hair was much messier than before. Even his clothing looked disheveled. And he was pleading for help.

"No!" he screamed, shouting at the inquisitors. He knew what was coming, or at least knew the basis of it. Death. "Please, stop! AAAAAH!" his eyes were full of horror and fear.

"B-beyond…?" Zara whispered hesitantly from the window.

"Eh?" she heard Light and Matt say, confused.

"What the—" was all Mello could say. Recognition filled their faces, but at the same time… not recognition? Beyond looked very similar to L, certainly, but not the same. Zara was sure they saw that much, at least.

"BEYOND!" Zara screamed. Suddenly, the inquisitors turned her way, forgetting about Beyond and the unfinished inquisitor. Even Beyond stopped struggling, and was looking up at her with surprise. Then, Zara remembered something.

They could see her.

She did a quick calculation in her head. There were three of them, plus the unfinished one. However, there were only five others, plus Zara. But if she counted Beyond… it still wouldn't be enough. He was only a pewterarm—a thug—and he didn't even have metal with him. not that Zara or her friends had much, either.

_Crap,_ she thought to herself. _I'm going to die._ The inquisitors burst into action, moving quickly towards Zara and the others.

"Run!" shouted Matt as he jumped from the windowsill. He dropped a coin as he descended, pushing on it to slow his fall to a more manageable speed. At the same time, Light, Near, and Mello jumped off and followed.

"Come," said L, taking Zara's wrist and forcing her to plunge off the windowsill.

She screamed. "What about Beyond?" she asked as they fell.

"We have no time," said L calmly. "You have to trust that he can make it out on his own."

"But what about those inquisitors?" she argued as they landed, burning pewter to keep their bones from breaking. L hadn't even bothered to throw a coin down. "He's no match for them!"

"You mean the three inquisitors that are following us?" he asked.

"What?" Zara exclaimed as she turned around to find, low and behold, three inquisitors falling through the air behind them.

"Hurry!" said L, in an annoyed tone as he pulled her along by the wrist with a pewter enhanced tug. "Unless you would like to spend more time with these friends of yours?" Zara nodded fearfully as she flared her pewter, sprinting along with L to catch up to the others. Beyond would just have to make it out himself.

* * *

><p>Beyond looked at the unfinished inquisitor. It had blood dripping from its spike in the eye, and was smiling gleefully.<p>

"No, no," it said. "I cannot kill him now. Why, if I did then what would the others think?" he paused, as if waiting for a response. "Well, I suppose I could torture him a bit, but it isn't fun unless you finish the job off. Right?"

_What is this thing, and why is it talking to himself?_ Thought Beyond. It was getting creepy, the way it would say something to the air, pause for a bit as if waiting for a response, but then actually say something else. As if it had heard a response from someone. Or something.

"I'm telling you, I don't think he's evil. No, I don't care what Marsh thinks. Oh, and you do?"

Who was this Marsh he was talking about, and why does it matter what Marsh thinks?

"Look, I understand that we have to go by the plan, but the others—" the unfinished inquisitor was cut off by something. "Okay, fine. You win this time, my friend." The inquisitor started towards Beyond, a horrifying smile about its face. It tried punching, but Beyond ducked and spun, placing his foot out to trip the inquisitor. However, the inquisitor saw at the last moment what Beyond was trying to do and jumped, clearing the move. It landed on Beyond's exposed leg.

Beyond cried out in pain as he felt his leg break. Normally, pewter would allow him to avoid a move such as this, but he didn't have metal with him. So instead, his leg broke, and for the first time, Beyond got to experience the pain of a broken bone.

He rolled over onto one side as the inquisitor jumped off his leg and onto the ground beside him. It stared at Beyond, with a malignant look on its face as it smiled. All Beyond could do, though, was curl up and hold his broken leg, crying out in pain and pleading for help. Pleading for the pain to stop.

"What?" the inquisitor asked. It wasn't looking at Beyond anymore, but instead was talking to itself. "Really? Are you sure? But just a few moments ago you said—" It stopped, rolling its remaining eye as if listening to a parent lecture him. Beyond stopped screaming now, and looked up at the inquisitor with interest. "Fine, I'll go tell Marsh."

The inquisitor looked down at Beyond. "I should probably take you, shouldn't I?" it asked. It picked Beyond up, holding him bridal style (which must have been embarrassing for him) ad started to carry him out of the room. Until it hit a wall. Beyond cringed in pain.

"Oops," it said. "I guess I need to get the rest of the inquisitor spikes to see like they do." He laughed. "It's a good thing I still have one eye left."

It continued on, carrying Beyond out of the room and down a set of stairs. Marsh lived on the lower levels of the building, because that was the place safest from attacks. After all, not only was he over three hundred years old, but he was also the founder and head of the organization which captured mistborn and created inquisitors. He wasn't a bad person—or at least, he had a good personality—but people didn't always appreciate his inquisitor idea.

He insisted it was for the good of the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelsier: What was that for? You kicked me out of the opening!<strong>

**Teasha: Oh? Wanting to do the disclaimer now?**

**Kelsier: ... a little...**

**Teasha: Ok, you can do it next time. It was just a big cliffhanger last time and I know they didn't want to hear you blabbing.**

**Kelsier: Excuse me?**

**Teasha: Well, it's true.**

**Kelsier: ...Review and I'll get Teasha-san to hug you!**

**Teasha: Hey! I don't like that idea!**

**Kelsier: Too late!**


	11. 11: Empty Again?

**Teasha: Hey everyone! Now, I know that you've all been waiting for me to publish this so soon, so here it is!**

**Emma: Don't get too cocky, you haven't even introduced me yet.**

**Teasha: But that's Kelsier's job!**

**Kelsier: Oh, I'm sorry, was I supposed to introduce your guest?**

**Teasha: Yes.**

**Kelsier: This is Emma, Teasha-san's sister. Is that it?**

**Teasha: No, don't forget the disclaimer.**

**Kelsier: Teasha-san does not own Mistborn or Death Note. That it?**

**Teasha: You know, you were happy when I told you you'd get to do the disclaimer last chapter.**

**Kelsier: I've changed my mind.**

**Emma: Hello? Are we going to get started yet? I came here for a reason you know.**

**Teasha: Oh, all right. Here we go! ;)**

* * *

><p>Beyond winced. Again. That stupid unfinished inquisitor kept hitting the walls, threatening to do more damage to the already injured Beyond. He gritted his teeth in frustration. If only he had some pewter, he might not feel so terrible. Then again, if he had had pewter, he wouldn't have gotten injured in the first place.<p>

The inquisitor carried him around another corner. Suddenly, something… changed. Beyond couldn't quite place it, but something was different. He felt… different. Was it just him, or was there a random and unnatural feeling of peace in the hallway? His leg didn't seem to hurt as much. He was less annoyed at that inquisitor for making him hit so many walls on the way down. But there was no reason to feel this way, which was why Beyond knew he was being soothed. There was an allomancer nearby.

The inquisitor stopped, then turned into a room on the left. This room was fairly empty, with no windows, and a plain, metal door that was opened to the halls. There was a bed and a chair in the middle of the room, and a person appeared to be sitting in the chair.

"I see you made it," said the voice, old and raspy.

"Yeah," agreed the inquisitor that was holding Beyond. "Did he tell you too?"

The man nodded, standing. Only now, Beyond could see that he was no ordinary man. He was an inquisitor.

"Forgive me, Beyond," he said apologetically. "I did not realize he had plans for you as well."

Beyond cocked his head to the side. "Uh, I forgive you…?" he said, confused.

"Did no one tell you what was going on?" asked the inquisitor—not the one holding Beyond, but the older, gentler one.

Beyond shook his head.

"Oh," he said. "Well then, my name is Marsh and I am head of the inquisitor organization, whose goals would be to find mistborn and create inquisitors, among other things."

"What would those 'other things' be?" asked Beyond.

"That, I cannot tell you," answered Marsh. "That is, until your friends arrive."

Beyond perked up. "Friends?" he asked. "What friends?"

"Why, the ones who saved you, of course," Marsh said simply. "Who else besides the ones that saved your life?"

"Only one of them is my friend," said Beyond, looking down at the feet of the inquisitor holding him. "And she probably doesn't even want to be my friend anymore. Not after befriending all those mistborn like her."

"Oh, I think you'd be surprised," said Marsh. "Wasn't she the one who actually distracted the inquisitors and helped you get away?"

"Except I didn't get away. I'm here."

"Oh, I almost forgot about your wound," remembered Marsh. "I'm so sorry, I should have gotten you some pewter sooner. Fellson, lie him on the bed, will you?"

The inquisitor holding Beyond—Fellson, apparently—nodded and started toward the bed, laying Beyond on it carefully. That didn't mean, though, that it didn't hurt.

Marsh hurried back over with a vial of metal flakes. "This should all be pewter, your favorite," he said as he handed it to Beyond.

"You're not worried about me trying to escape?" asked Beyond, shocked that he was simply given the metal so easily.

Fellson laughed. "Like you could ever defeat Marsh!" he exclaimed. "He's the most powerful inquisitor that ever lived! Heck, he's even been alive since the Final Empire!"

Beyond stared at Marsh, the vial inches from his lips. "Really?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

Marsh nodded. "Yes, now quick take your medicine. I want your leg to heal up nice and quick, all right?"

Beyond still stared at Marsh, not taking a sip. "Why are you being so nice now?" he asked. "You planned on me dying today, and yet now you're acting like I've always been a guest here."

"That is a hard thing to explain," answered Marsh. "Let's just say his plans seem to change every day, alright? It's hard for me to keep up, sometimes."

Beyond looked at Marsh a bit longer, then gulped down his vial of pewter. Immediately, strength surged through him as the metal burned to life inside him. He no longer felt as fatigued and in pain as he had just seconds before. His chest was filled with newfound warmth. _I guess I'm supposed to wait for Zara and the others now,_ he thought to himself. _I wonder if L will be with them by now?_

* * *

><p>Zara ran as fast as she could. She didn't even bother looking back anymore to see if those monsters were following her. She knew they were. L had taken the lead in the group, and Zara had come up, no longer being the last one in the line. Matt was following her, while she followed Mello and Near. Light was farther back, trying to hold them off for awhile. After all, he was one of the ones given extra metal, which was why he could afford to use it against them.<p>

But Zara knew he couldn't defeat all three. He probably couldn't even defeat one by himself.

She looked back again. She knew it was a waste of time, but she felt compelled to do it every once and awhile. This time, though, it proved useful. The inquisitors had stopped fighting Light, and were instead… muttering something. Why? What could they possibly be doing, muttering to themselves?

Zara stared at them, and stopped running. After all, they weren't coming after her. Their eyes, instead, were glazed over to create a meaningless expression on their faces as they looked into space. Light waved his hand in the face of one, but it didn't react. It just kept mumbling to itself about something.

But then, another stopped. Its eye focused, and it could clearly see Light. It smiled. "You," it said, pointing to him. "Come."

Light's eye diluted as he stumbled back. He was shaking his head. The inquisitor reached for him, but Light jumped back while burning pewter, stumbling a bit but still managing to get away before the monster could touch him.

The inquisitor growled softly, snapping the others out of their mumbling state and back to reality. It reached into its belt and pulled out a vial—one used for allomantic metals. But instead of flakes, there were two large beads floating in the vial. The inquisitor gulped it down and dropped the vial to the ground. Zara watched it shatter.

Then, all three inquisitors jumped toward Light. He tried to dodge, but the first one dodged it, not falling for his trick. The other two, however, kept on their path. But it didn't matter, because Light was already being tackled by the inquisitor. He tried to run away, but… something was wrong. Zara started to shake a bit, staring at Light as he tried to struggle away. She was powerless against these things, just like him, and she knew it. _They_ knew it.

She turned to run, flaring her remaining pewter as she tried to catch up to the others. They had left her behind, not even realizing that she had stopped.

Zara heard something hit the ground behind her. With one last burst of pewter, she tried to run faster, but it didn't work. The inquisitor behind her was faster. It grabbed onto her arm, and she stopped.

It was just like before. Once the inquisitor touched her, her metals disappeared. Gone. Her body felt even more fatigued and in pain—the loss of pewter really did something to her. And it was all because of the stupid chronium, the metal that wiped allomantic reserves of someone you touched. She couldn't fight anymore. Suddenly, she understood why Light was taken so easily after being tackled. The same thing was happening to her.

The inquisitor holding her arm handed her over to another one, who was carrying Light as well. He had been slung over its shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Then, it dashed off, faster than any pewter should have been able to carry it. It dashed off towards Zara's friends.

_Not again,_ she thought. _Why can't I ever save my friends? Why do I fail so miserably at it? And now L might even get captured… _

_ What have I done?_

Suddenly, she felt a stab at her arm. It was the one the inquisitor had firmly in his grip. She whirled around to see him holding a syringe, which was stabbing her arm

"Sorry," it said gruffly. "But these were the orders."

Zara immediately felt woozy. Normally she could handle drugs pretty well, having pewter and all. But not right now, when she was empty of all metals. She started to black out as she felt herself be swung over the inquisitor's shoulder, to join Light.

* * *

><p><strong>Teasha: Okay, I'm just doing this to make a point.<strong>

**Smartperson18: Hi, Teasha-san! Hello, Emma-kun.**

**Teasha: See! She was a guest star!**

**Emma: Oh, shut-up.**

**Smartperson18: Language!**

**Kelsier: Another guest? How many people do you know?**

**Teasha: In my world—which is here—millions. Now review please!**

**Smartperson18: Bye! *Waves***


	12. 12: A History Lesson

**Teasha: Hey! So, I'm sorry it took so long to get this out but it's very long! This is the chapter that summarizes a lot of what happened at the end of the Mistborn trilogy, because I'm building off of what happened. So basically, that means that there will be SPOILERS! But don't ask what my idea is, because I won't tell you right now, and this chapter doesn't exactly tell you either.**

**Kelsier: But that's no fun, Teasha-san!**

**Teasha: Quiet, you! Or would you like to do the disclaimer again?**

**Kelsier: ...**

**Teasha: I thought so. Well, I don't own Mistborn or Death Note, but the plot is ALL MINE!**

**Kelsier: Look out, she's defensive!**

**Teasha: Shut it! Er—I mean, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Checkmate," called out Marsh.<p>

Fellson looked at the chessboard in disgust. "Again? That's the third time!" He stood up from the floor and kicked the board, sending all the pieces flying across the floor and ruining the game.

Marsh laughed. "Well, when you're as old as me you tend to have a lot of practice at these things."

Beyond groaned in frustration. How long was it going to take for Zara and the others to get here? He rolled over on the table, facing away from the door. By now, his leg was healing pretty quickly. It wasn't completely done yet, but Beyond figured another day or two would suffice. There were some extreme advantages to pewter.

"What is it?" asked Fellson, turning to face Beyond. "Do you need more pewter?"

Beyond shook his head. "No, that's not it…"

"He's upset that it's taking so long for his friends to get here," Marsh interrupted. _How did he know?_ thought Beyond.

"Somehow I'm not surprised," Fellson smirked. "He's worried about his girlfriend."

Beyond narrowed his eyes into a glare. Sure, it was meant as a tease, but that didn't mean that was how Beyond took it. Zara wasn't his girlfriend—heck, Beyond wasn't even sure anymore if she was ever his friend. But he did have to agree on something. He was restless. Why?

"They're here," said Marsh, standing up and interrupting his thoughts.

"What?" asked Beyond. "How do you know?"

Marsh smiled. "Allomancy."

Another inquisitor walked into the room—one Beyond had seen before. It was the one who had brought him into the room. The terrifying room. The death room. It was overly tall and intimidating, and looked toward Beyond when it came in. It recognized him.

Behind it, though, came a man, one Beyond didn't recognize. He was of around average height, with simple brown hair and striking eyes. He held his head high in defiance.

After him came Zara. She was looking down at the ground as she walked in, completely unaware of where she was going. "Why are we here?" she asked, lifting her head to Marsh. But before she could do so, something must have caught her eye, because she stopped ant looked straight at Beyond.

"Don't ask me," he responded as Near came in as well, followed by Matt and Mello. "Ask him." Beyond pointed to Marsh.

"So is that it?" he asked, clapping his hands together and smiling. The only creepy part was that Beyond couldn't see his eyes because of the spikes. And that scared him.

"Nope," said a voice that Beyond recognized almost immediately. He had heard it only once before. L. "Don't forget about me."

He came into the room followed by another inquisitor, glaring at Beyond in disgust. He must have decided it was Beyond's fault for his capture. After all, without Beyond there, Zara wouldn't have screamed. But it was more Zara's fault than Beyond's. She didn't hold her tongue when she needed to most. Not that he truly blamed her—after all, she had been the reason Beyond survived. He just didn't want people to blame him.

"So are we all here _now?_" asked Marsh, smiling.

The inquisitor who came in after L nodded. "Yes."

"Good! Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why on earth I brought you here."

"Hell yeah, we are!" shouted Mello.

Fellson growled at him, signaling a warning. Try that again and it's not going to be pretty.

Marsh put a hand up to Fellson. "Look, I understand that you're all annoyed that you're here, and feel as though you can blame me. And I guess you can—"

"This isn't helping your case."

"BUT keep this in mind," Marsh continued. "Someone else told me to do this, so you can go ahead and blame him. But you shouldn't. This has to do with the fate of the world."

"Don't give us hints, just tell us why we're here!" said the brown-haired guy. Beyond wondered why he didn't recognize him.

"I will get to that, but in time," said Marsh. "First, you need to know some background knowledge for this to make any sense. You need to know the truth about how this world was created."

"Didn't the Survivor and his heir fix the world after the Lord Ruler had destroyed it?" asked Zara, quietly.

Marsh looked to her. "I see you are more knowledgeable about religion than I thought. However, that is not true."

"WHAT?"

"Yes. The greatest secret of our world nowadays: how it came to be. You see, a long time ago, there were only two beings, called Ruin and Preservation. They were balance. They were eternity. However, neither could do what they wanted so desperately to do on their own, for to destroy you need to create first. And to preserve you need to create first. But neither could create on their own, for to destroy is not to create, and to preserve is not to create either. So, they made a deal: to create a world _together._ But Preservation was still unsatisfied. He wanted to create something intentionally unbalanced; something with more Preservation than Ruin; something that could destroy to preserve—humans."

"Where is this going?" asked Mello impatiently.

"I'm getting there," said Marsh, waving a finger at him. "Well, Ruin agreed, but only if he got something in return. The promise that one day, Ruin could destroy the world they created together." He paused, letting that sink in.

"SO IT'S COMING TO GET US?" cried Zara, jumping up. The others followed suit.

"The… Ruin thingy, it's coming to destroy the world?"

"Is that what you meant?"

"QQQUUUUIIIIIEEEEEEETTTTTTTT!" shouted Fellson. "He's not done!"

"Thank you, Fellson." Marsh nodded toward him. "Preservation agreed, and for a long time, they were happy. But then, something happened. Preservation broke the pact they had created, and imprisoned Ruin at a place called the Well of Ascension and hid most of Ruin's power—his body—but was required to give up most of his consciousness to do so."

"So is he still there?" asked L.

"This story has quite a ways to go, and I'd appreciate it if everyone would just be quiet so I can finish. Now, are there ANY MORE QUESTIONS?" No one spoke. "Good. Well, Ruin wanted to be freed, so he started looking around. You see, when I say he was 'imprisoned,' it's hard to actually explain how it worked. Basically, he was no longer omniscient and could only influence the world with a slight hand. He couldn't see everything, but he could focus to see what he wanted. He couldn't control any one person, but he could change things. Slight things. Such as memories in a feruchemist's metalmind. Such as words on a sheet of paper. So, he looked to the Terris religion, which foretold of the event that a Hero of Ages would rise up and take the power at the Well, and he changed it. He made the alterations slight, but changed it so that the Hero was instead supposed to take the power, and then give it up for the 'greater good,' which was essentially the key to freeing Ruin. But the first Hero who went didn't make it, and was killed by his packman, Rashek, who took the power for himself and became the Lord Ruler. He took the power because he knew what would happen if it was released."

"So that's how he came to be," whispered L. "I always wondered…"

"Yes, that's correct," agreed Marsh.

"So wait, does that mean he wasn't evil?" asked Zara, confused. "I was always told he was the very image of evil."

"Well, that question is hard to answer," said Marsh. "He tried to be a good ruler, but it was… hard. He was the one who tried to fix the world, but ended up ruining it in the process. He was the one who moved the world too close to the sun. He created the Ashmounts to try and keep people from being burned alive. He changed people's physiology so that they could survive in the ash. He could no longer put everything back the way it belonged, but he could fix the problems so that the subsequent ones were smaller, and more manageable. However, Ruin still wanted to be freed, and for that to happen the Lord Ruler had to die. And so, he handpicked a certain child from birth and raised her, carefully guiding her by the nose as a pawn, until she killed Him."

"The Survivor's heir," whispered Zara. "That's who killed him, right?"

"Yes, although I prefer to call her by her true name: Vin. Vin was manipulated from her birth into defeating the Lord Ruler, then carefully guided and manipulated into freeing Ruin from the Well of Ascension a year later, with her husband, Elend. However, once freed, Ruin could not destroy the world in the blink of an eye like he wanted, because Preservation had hidden his body—his power. And so, the world began to fall apart, but slowly."

"If the world fell apart, then how are we here today?" asked Matt.

"Would everyone just SHUT UP so I can finish the story?" asked Marsh, almost shouting. Everyone stopped talking, and froze to stare at Marsh. "Thank you. Well, Vin and Elend were determined to defeat Ruin, but how was it possible to defeat a God? Eventually, Ruin had destroyed so much that Preservation was reduced to a mere wisp of power in the mists—a small fraction of what it used to be. And Vin, Elend, and Ruin were trying to find Ruin's body at the same time. Eventually though, Vin was able to figure out what it was that Ruin wanted so badly: Atium."

"Atium?"

"You know, the metal that lets you see other people's futures. Of course, it doesn't exist anymore. But basically, it's condensed destructive power in the form of metal that can be used by allomancers. You see, the Lord Ruler had this rumor about how he had a huge stockpile of atium hidden somewhere in Luthadel, and before you ask it was the capital city in those days."

"I wasn't gonna ask that," argued Mello.

"No, you would have had someone else ask for you. But no one could find the atium. And so, Vin tricked Ruin into directing his attention to her as she went back to Luthadel saying that she was going to get the atium that she had 'found.' However, Ruin sent his inquisitors—"

"Ruin had inquisitors?" asked Zara.

"Yes. In fact, I was one of them," Marsh said. "But anyways, I discovered that Vin's earring that she always wore turned out to be a hemalurgic spike, like the ones all over my body, except much smaller. Earring-sized, in fact. So, I took it out. Once her spike was out, the mists—the body of Preservation—flowed into her, because they were absolutely desperate for a host, and she was the only one who could use them."

"Why?" asked Beyond.

"Because she had touched the power at the Well of Ascension. Once the power flowed into her, she became a God—the new Preservation. She was able to figure out where the Atium was, and told Elend. Then, Elend went with some atium misting and burned the entire store up. He burned it all away, so that Ruin wouldn't be able to get his body, no matter how hard he tried. And then, he was killed."

"By who?"

"Me." Everyone was silent.

"Why did you kill him?" asked Zara, finally.

"I was being controlled by Ruin, and Ruin wanted him dead, so I killed him. But anyways, Vin saw Elend die, and decided that there was only one other thing she could do to save the world, and that was to force her power against Ruins, and clash them together. And by doing that, she both killed Ruin, and herself."

"So who saved the world then?"

"The Hero of Ages—a terrisman named Sazed. He found Vin and Ruin's dead corpses, along with their powers, and came to the realization that he could save the world, so he took the power. Because he was a feruchemist, he had all the information and memories of the Terris people, and was able to use all of it to put the world back into place. He put back the trees and the animals and flowers. He rearranged the land to put it back to what it once was. Not Vin. Sazed."

Marsh stopped. It was obvious that that was the end of the story. Beyond never would have guessed…

"So how does this tie into our problem, then?" asked L.

"Well, you see, something odd has been happening wi—" Marsh froze. His body stiffened, not a single muscle moving, and stood there, staring at the others. What was going on?

Finally, though, Marsh relaxed. His muscles started to move again as he turned to face Zara.

"Sorry for the surprise," he said. "But I need to tell you something."

This was not Marsh.

"Something that not even Marsh knows yet."

* * *

><p><strong>Teasha: So? Do you like?<strong>

**Kelsier: AAGH! Not another cliffhanger! Why, Teasha-san, WHY?**

**Teasha: Hey, it was pretty long this time, even though most of the stuff people probably knew already. Sorry about that, but the**_** characters**_** didn't know and so I needed to brief **_**them.**_** Unfortunately, you, as the audience, must watch. At least tell me it was funny when Zara freaked out and thought that Ruin was coming to get them. (Please?)**

**Kelsier: And one more thing:**

**Kelsier & Teasha: REVIEW!**


	13. 13: Schizophrenia

**Teasha: So, what'd I tell you?**

**Kelsier: That you like writing cliffhangers?**

**Teasha: Close.**

**Kelsier: That you like torturing the audience.**

**Teasha: No.**

**Kelsier: That you like torturing ME.**

**Teasha: Try again.**

**Kelsier: That you don't own Mistborn or Death Note?**

**Teasha: There you go!**

**Kelsier: Wait, no! I was tricked, I tell you! She's EVIL!**

**Teasha: Pshaw, I already knew that. My sis tells me that all the time. Now enjoy, people of the world!**

* * *

><p><span>Recap:<span>

_ "Sorry for the surprise," he said. "But I need to tell you something." This was not Marsh. "Something that not even Marsh knows yet."_

* * *

><p>Zara stared back. She tried to speak—to ask what was going on—but her voice got caught in her throat. The… thing… was facing her. She just couldn't speak.<p>

"What is it?" someone finally asked, breaking the silence. Zara didn't bother to find the owner of the voice. It didn't matter who it was. The question was still the same.

Marsh—or whatever it was that was controlling him—started to speak, but kept his gaze focused on Zara, which was completely freaking her out, by the way. "Something you need to know," he said. "But first, my inquisitors must leave the room. Only untainted ears may hear this."

The three inquisitors, including Fellson, stood up and walked out of the room, by single file. Fellson went last, closing the door behind him.

"S-so?" asked Zara, finally regaining her voice. "What was it you wanted to say?"

"The forces of this world are not in agreement," said the—well, it looked like Marsh. "Marsh told you of how this world came to be, am I correct?"

Zara nodded. "Yes, but how did you—"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you know how the world came to be, for this is a continuation of the old. The future builds on the present and the present on the past, after all."

"Who are you?" asked Light. It sounded like a challenge.

"I guess I should have told you that right away," the… it said. "I am Sazed."

The room fell silent. Wasn't Sazed the man who became God in the story? Wasn't he the Hero of Ages? But if so, why would he take over Marsh to talk to them? And—what was going on?

"I see that that was quite a surprise for you," said Sazed. "But if you think about it, is it really _that_ much of a surprise? Ruin could control the inquisitors, and I have Ruin's power, so why not me?"

"That's not what we meant," interrupted Light.

"Then what did you mean?"

"Why are you here?" asked Zara, quietly.

Marsh—or was it Sazed?—smiled. "Now, you see, I was going to tell you that before we got off track."

"TELL US!" shouted Beyond, from the table. He quickly got up to join Zara at her side.

"Okay, okay," Marsh's hands were held up in defense. "You see, lately I have had some… troubles… keeping the forces of Ruin and Preservation in check."

"Huh?"

"Over the years, the forces have repelled each other, and it seems to get stronger over the years. However, recently… they have been taking over."

L's mouth gaped open. "Taking over _you?"_ he asked.

Sazed nodded. "Yes. They take over, and it's as if… as if I'd never done anything in the past hour. Or week. Or month. I don't even know what they're doing or planning. But I do know that they've been influencing the world in more ways than one." Sazed made Marsh shake his head. "I don't know how often I've had to tell Marsh to stop creating inquisitors, but they just keep coming back. Sometimes I'll realize that the last week has been a mystery to me. I just… cannot remember. And it scares me."

"But what could they be doing?" asked Zara.

"I don't know," Sazed sounded frustrated. "All I know is that both Ruin and Preservation keep pulling apart. It's like they're fighting me. They—they seem to be creating their own personalities, and I fear that that's what is happening in the gapes of my memory. I fear that… that they are controlling me; these opposites. And I know one thing: they want to be freed."

"Freed?" asked Beyond. "Freed how?"

"Separated from me and no longer controlled by me. With their own personalities."

"Wait, they can do that?" asked Matt.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't put it past them."

"So basically, we have to look out for signs of Ruin and Preservation, and tell you, am I right?" asked L.

"Correct, that would be quite beneficial," Sazed agreed. "But what would be even more helpful would be if you could not only spot those instances, but stop them as well. After all, you never know when the next time 'I' will appear is going to be."

"I see," said Zara, finally beginning to understand why such an important figure as Sazed would appear to them.

"Good," Sazed nodded. "Now that that's covered—"

Marsh froze again. It seemed like he was going to be returning to his old self. But just then, a large flash of light appeared, coming from Marsh.

Zara and the others had to look away to keep from being blinded. Zara covered her eyes and gritted her teeth in frustration. What was going on now?

Finally, the light died down. Zara uncovered her eyes and looked back to see Marsh again. _Good,_ she thought._ He's back to his old self now._

But then she noticed the other man in the room, sitting at Marsh's feet. He looked to be in his mid-thirties or forties, with a bald head. He wore some old, colorful garment with a V-neck vest. And he was looking up at Zara, eyes full of terror, trembling.

"Wh-what?" Zara whispered.

The man pushed himself up onto his feet easily, and that was when Zara realized that his arms had four large copper bracers on them—two for each arm. Also, his fingers were covered in glittery rings of different metals.

"Who are you?" Mello demanded.

"Oh dear," said the man. "I had hoped this wouldn't happen so soon, but it looks like it can't be avoided any longer."

"Huh?"

"It is me," said the man as he held out his hand. "Sazed."

"BUT—" started Light.

"It looks like they forced me out a bit sooner than expected. I had hoped to have more time before this happened, but it looks like it cannot be avoided any longer."

"You mean Ruin and Preservation—" L started, but was cut off.

"Yes," said Sazed. "They forced me out, and have now become their own personalities—their own selves again. I guess that that is how they were separated in the first place."

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" shouted Beyond.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelsier: WHAT'S GOING ON?<strong>

**Teasha: Like I'd tell you.**

**Kelsier: But seriously Teasha-san! I NEED to know!**

**Teasha: Look, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter comes out, which can't be too far away from now, right?**

**Kelsier: WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME SO?**

**Teasha: It's fun, silly. Now review please!**

**Kelsier: And favorite if possible!**


	14. 14: The Pursuit of Evil

**Teasha: So, I know that everyone was… annoyed… about what happened last chapter, am I right?**

**Kelsier: Yeah… *grumbles***

**Teasha: Also, I know that this chapter will probably not be… great… but either way, I'm proud that it's out so no dissing me!**

**Kelsier: You're so defensive! And you don't even own Mistborn or Death Note!**

**Teasha: No, but I do own this plot, plus Zara, Carlyle, Nilima, and Fellson are all mine!**

**Kelsier: On with the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Recap:<span>

"_WHAT'S GOING ON?" shouted Beyond._

* * *

><p>Suddenly the doors burst open. The three inquisitors from before came into the room—rushed, actually—and closed the door behind them. Fellson locked it. All three had large smiles about their faces—smiles that Zara found sickening to look at. She figured that if they had real eyes, they would be twinkling with madness. After all, Fellson's lone and undamaged eye was.<p>

"Ruin!" Sazed shouted at the inquisitors. "You give me back my inquisitors now!"

"Silly Sazed," replied Marsh, causing Sazed to whirl around. How many times would Marsh become a pawn? "They were never _your_ inquisitors. They were of Ruin all along—not Sazed."

"Give them back," Sazed insisted. "Or I'll—"

"You'll what?" Marsh smirked. "Use your little 'feruchemy powers' and kill me? Go ahead and try. You're not the God you once were anymore. _You cannot control me."_ He raised his hand high into the air, as though to slap Sazed. Then, a blur went by and a snap was heard throughout the room.

But Sazed wasn't the one who was slapped. Zara fell to the ground with a thump, causing her to bite her lip as if to hold in a scream of pain. She looked up at the others carefully. Mello was seething, Matt's glare was darkening, and even little Near seemed to be enraged. _Why did she help him?_ She hardly knew Sazed, but something just… came over her. As if she _knew_ that she had to protect him.

Sazed stared down at her, stunned, as she held her enflamed cheek. It hurt.

"You son of a bitch!" Mello cursed, jumping at Marsh as if to attack him. "How could you just hit a girl—" He was cut off as Marsh punched him in the gut, without even turning his head. He wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"She was in my way," he said simply. "And besides, it's not like you could defeat me anyways. Why try now? HA!" he laughed. "You wouldn't even be able to kill Marsh. After all, it's not like Vin could."

Zara's face paled.

"You know why she didn't kill him, and it wasn't because she couldn't!" Sazed shouted. "She didn't want to kill him because she _knew_ he was being controlled! BY YOU!"

Marsh smiled. "I know. And that is why you humans are so foolish. You don't know when to stop caring and when to start thinking logically." He turned his head up to face the ceiling, spreading his arms out wide as if challenging them to attack. "Oh, how good it feels to be freed again. To be able to control my own powers again. To _live._" He sighed. "If only you hadn't done such a good job patching up this world. It would have been nice to see the ash fall again."

"Would you just get out of here?" asked Mello idly. "You're sickening me."

"Right. I'm the sickening one." Marsh snapped his fingers in the air, causing the other inquisitors to come to his side. "Haven't I told you? _You cannot control me._ Now get out of my way before I make you."

Sazed rushed to the side of the room, dragging Zara along with him.

"What are you doing?" she argued.

"Hush," he whispered, holding a finger to his lips. "If you're not careful, he'll just destroy you. And trust me, he will have no problem with killing someone after he's been trapped all this time."

The others moved out of the way as well, although Matt and Near had to force Mello to move. Zara could tell that all he wanted to do was kill the bastard now. But at the same time, he must have been convinced to not try to kill Marsh—or Ruin—or whatever it was—because he complied.

"Such thanks to you, and good luck next time," Marsh called as he walked out of the room, his inquisitor train following him. "Oh, and I'd suggest not following me. We wouldn't want a little… _accident_ to happen to a certain friend of yours."

"What are you talking about?" asked L.

"A lovely girl; she seemed to like the color pink…" Marsh trailed off. It connected in Zara's brain right then. Misa. "Well, I'll be off now." He waved his fingers as he left the room, smiling wickedly.

Zara's shoulders slumped as she slid to the ground. What was she supposed to think now? Her eyes were wide with fear as she pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them tight. Her head was swimming with what he had said. It just kept repeating and repeating and repeating… She shook her head to try to clear it out. What was going to happen to them? And to Misa? She just… didn't know what to do anymore.

_What was going to happen now?_

"Well that sucked," said Matt, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "Who would've guessed that all this would happen?"

Zara sniffed. "I know. And it's only been my second day here, too. Time passes so quickly in front of me." She stared up at the ceiling.

"Well, what's going to happen now?" L asked, directing the question to Sazed. "After all, you're the one who knows this thing the best."

"True, but even I don't know what it was planning," said Sazed. "The only thing I was certain of was that it wanted to be freed. But since that's happened already…"

"You don't know what it could want anymore," finished Beyond.

"Exactly."

Silence filled the room. Finally, Zara could think for just a bit. But… she didn't even know what to think about anymore. She kept on getting this terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her head was dizzy and her face was still noticeably pale. She… was… just… broken.

"Wait!" shouted Near, an idea lighting up his face. "What about the other one? Uh… Preservation! That's it! What about him?"

Sazed shrugged. "I don't know. Preservation manifests the mists itself, not anything with a hemalurgic spike."

"Wait, what are hemalaougis… uh, whatever they're called. What are they?" asked Zara.

"A hemalurgic spike is like those inquisitor spikes," answered Sazed. "They are the spikes that steal allomantic or feruchemical powers and bestow them upon someone else. You see, allomancy is a power of Preservation. Hemalurgy is a power of Ruin. And only feruchemy is equal, because nothing is used to fuel it." He held up his arms. "The metal bracers and rings I wear are feruchamical storages, so what they really do is they store something, such as speed, so that I can draw it out for a later use. But only I can draw it out—no one else."

"Wait, how will this help us?" asked Mello impatiently.

"I don't know," said Zara. "I'm just trying to think of something—anything—that could possibly benefit us."

"God, stop being so negative all the time!" shouted Light, annoyed. "At least Zara's trying to help! Tell me, do you have any better ideas?" Mello looked down at the floor guiltily. "I thought so."

"Would everyone stop fighting?" asked L. "Near was on a roll until you interrupted him." Zara muttered something along the lines of sorry while Mello rolled his eyes. "What were you thinking of Near?"

"Well, I figured that if Ruin is the evil one, Preservation—Ruin's opposite—should be good, right?" said Near. "And maybe since we're both against Ruin, Preservation could join us."

Sazed put a hand up to his head. "Okay, now this is just getting too similar to what happened last time. Ruin's going to see through this plan easily. Plus, in case you didn't know, _he can hear you."_

Everyone stopped and turned to face Sazed. "What…?" whispered Beyond.

"Ruin is practically omnipotent. He can hear and see anything that's going on, or at least, almost anything. Also, if you have a hemalurgic spike, he can talk to you in your head. However, he cannot read thoughts."

"So…" started Mello.

"'Be careful what you speak,'" said Sazed. "'It can hear what you say. It can read what you write. Only your thoughts are safe.' One of the Lord Ruler's more helpful bits of information. However, He failed to mention that Ruin cannot see anything written in metal, nor can he see anything surrounded by metal. It took lady Vin quite a while to figure that one out."

"Well I think that we should stop sharing what we know and get some rest," said L, standing up. "After all, I have a feeling that we'll have a lot on our minds pretty soon."

"Sounds good," agreed Zara, yawning.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelsier: That wasn't a satisfying ending, Teasha-san!<strong>

**Teasha: In this world, I've learned to take what you get.**

**Kelsier: Meanie! Review and favorite now ;D**


	15. 15: Stars

**Teasha: Hey y'all, and thanks for sticking with me after all this time!**

**Iubire: Yeah! It was too freakin' long!**

**Teasha: I know! Writer's block just sucks, doesn't it? Oh, and in case anyone didn't know, this is **

**Iubire, my friend from school.**

**Iubire: Hey :3**

**Kelsier: No fair! She stole my spot!**

**Teasha: Oh, and I promised that she could do the disclaimer this time.**

**Kelsier: *glares* You're going down, ginger.**

**Iubire: Too bad. Teasha-chan does not own Mistborn or Death Note. However, Zara and the other OC's, plus the plot, are all hers.**

**Teasha: Kelsier, get us some cookies.**

**Kelsier: And now I am deemed "the slave." T.T**

* * *

><p>The stars of the night gleamed down onto the world.<p>

As she looked up, she smiled. They were so beautiful. she wished she could have seen them more often.

* * *

><p>Zara's eyes were closed, her breath soft and quiet. She had chosen to sleep on the floor, despite the other's protests. They had insisted she would at least be on the couch. At the very least, they could have given her a pillow. But Zara was a hard girl, and she knew that they were only feeling guilty. She didn't know completely why, though—shouldn't Sazed be the one on the couch? She tossed to her other side, breathing in heavily. The carpet wasn't that bad to sleep on anyways. Better than a roof.<p>

She tensed. She could sense… something. But she wasn't sure what. Zara cracked open her eyes to find nothing out of the ordinary, though, so she laid back down and closed her eyes again. She stayed that way for about 10 seconds until she realized that the feeling wasn't going away. She sat up this time, rubbing away the sleep at her eyes. This time, she noticed something.

The window was open.

She could feel the soft draft tickle her skin, and at that moment, knew something was wrong. She frantically turned her head from side to side, searching for what presence could be in the room, and her eyes caught onto a small patch of mist in the corner, next to Sazed.

It was the figure of a small, frail looking girl. Closer to a woman, really, but slight as a willow and bent down over the sleeping form of Sazed. She turned toward Zara.

At that moment, it hit Zara why the figure looked so familiar. It was… it was the Survivor's Heir! Vin locked eyes with Zara for a second, and suddenly, Zara was overcome by a feeling of peace and calmness. The mist-like-girl was burning brass.

"V-Vin?" Zara stuttered quietly. "Is that… you?"

The figure moved its head, but Zara couldn't tell whether that was a yes or a no.

"Can you talk?" Again, the same reaction came from the mist.

"Well, I guess you can't, or you would tell me." Zara still couldn't tell if that was a yes or a no.

"Okay, um… how do I do this?" Zara whispered to herself. "Are you here to see me then? If that's a yes, point to me. If a no, point to the other person."

The mist paused for a second, then pointed one arm at Zara and the other at Sazed.

"So, both of us?" The girl nodded. Or maybe she shook her head. Zara wasn't completely sure.

"Well, I'm gonna go with both of us. Now…" Zara thought of an idea. Who better to ask what to do than Vin? "Oh! What do we do?"

No reaction came.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna have to be more specific. Um, do I need to stop Ruin?" Zara figured that the head movement meant a yes. "Well, how am I supposed to do that? Uh, do I need to defeat Marsh? Or someone else?"

This time, Vin nodded her head furiously. Or at least, Zara thought she did.

"I still can't tell what you're saying. Could you write it out for me?" Zara handed Vin a pen. "Um, just write it on the wall or something."

She wrote the word "yes."

"Really? That's it? But it seems so… easy."

Vin looked back at Zara and waved her arms around and bobbed her head. "I guess it is that easy, huh? Though, I can't help but get the feeling that there's something you're not telling me here. Could it be that defeating Marsh is only step one?"

The mist girl started to leave out through the open window. "Wait!" Zara hissed as she stepped after her. "What about us? Is that it?"

Zara took another step, but this time, her foot struck something. Or rather, someone. Vin dissipated into the cool night air as Zara fell.

A groan came from under Zara. Of course, she just had to go and trip on Beyond. He raised his head, smacking Zara's forehead along the way. "OW! God, what are you doing?" He said. Zara blushed a light pink. Oops. She quickly scrambled up to sit down next to him.

"I'm so sorry. I just…"

"Having a midnight stroll, eh?" Beyond chuckled.

"Maybe…" Zara's eyes widened. "What else would I be doing?"

Beyond smiled. "I heard everything you were saying."

Zara panicked. "What? What are you talking about? I don't know what you're talking about! Stop making—stop making false accusations and everything!"

"Sh!" Beyond held a finger to his lips, then pointed it at a sleeping figure. It groaned and tossed to the other side.

"Oops…" she whispered back.

"It's okay, he didn't wake up. But seriously, what are you thinking?"

"I'm… not thinking about anything." He glared at her. "…except for the fact that I'm really tired. In fact, I'm going back to sleep."

"You're not going."

Zara paused. He did know. "Going where?"

Beyond sighed. "I'm not letting you go to get yourself killed by Marsh."

"Why not?"

"Because that's not the way to do this, okay?"

"Yeah it is!"

"SHHH!" The body turned over again in the background.

"Vin said so," Zara whispered. "Vin wouldn't lie, would she? I mean, she was the survivor's heir and all, and I know that she was a bit… crazy… but she wanted Ruin gone just as much as we do right now."

"So you're going to kill yourself?"

"I'm not gonna die. Because I'll defeat Marsh. I'm gonna win."

"Then I'll come with you."

"What? No!"

Another person murmured in the background, causing Zara and Beyond to whip their heads around. Any time now, and they would be caught.

Zara glared back at Beyond. "Look, you can't stop me, and I don't want you to get killed, okay?"

"If you're 'gonna win' then I'm not gonna die."

Zara took a second to ponder this for a bit. It was true, but… she just didn't want him coming. Even though she didn't really know much about Beyond, she still cared about him. She didn't want him to go out there and die in front of her and all. That would be…

"Fine." Beyond's face lit up. "But we're leaving now. No supplies. No telling anyone. No leaving a note. No nothing."

Beyond nodded back. "Okay."

They walked to the window, opening it as quietly as possible. Zara jumped out, and Beyond followed quickly, with the grace of pewter at hand.

"Goodbye. We'll be back."

* * *

><p><strong>Teasha: I know it sucked everyone, but please review and favorite anyways! I might actually get 7 reviews! Oh and also I promise that the next chapter won't take so long. You have my word!<strong>


End file.
